Pour une histoire d'échelle
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Itachi a trop souffert des mensonges par le passé. Alors quand Utakata tente de lui cacher quelque chose il se fâche.


**Titre **: Pour une histoire d'échelle

**Pairing **: Itachi/Utakata

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating **: M

**Genre **: UA/Yaoi/Romance

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Échelle.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

**-Pour une histoire d'échelle-**

A peine la porte de leur appartement fermée, Itachi s'appuya contre le dos de son amant et enveloppa celui-ci dans ses bras. Il soupira de bien-être. Après une journée harassante, rien de tel que de rentrer chez soi. Après avoir déposé un baiser léger dans la nuque de son compagnon, Itachi sourit de bonheur et câlina un peu plus son aimé qu'il venait juste de rejoindre.

\- Tu m'as manqué… chuchota-t-il.

Utakata rougit et ne put réprimer le frisson qui parcourut son corps tout entier.

\- Toi-aussi… murmura-t-il gêné.

Les mains de son amant parcoururent langoureusement ses bras, le mettant déjà au supplice. Son excitation grimpa en flèche. Seul Itachi lui faisait un tel effet. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un fou tout autant qu'il le désirait, encore et encore au point d'en perdre la raison. Et aujourd'hui c'était encore plus que d'habitude… Utakata se traita mentalement d'idiot.

L'atmosphère se tinta de tension sexuelle, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Itachi. Il avait enfin trouvé la personne faite pour lui, celle qui répondait à ses sentiments et qui ne se plaindrait jamais de son trop plein d'affection ni de désir. Itachi avait longtemps erré avant de tomber sur Utakata. Il ne croyait plus en l'amour et se croyait condamné à rester seul tant il avait été déçu avant lui. Mais il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré par hasard dans un bar lors de l'une de ses longues soirées solitaires et ça avait tout de suite collé entre eux.

Depuis, ils filaient le parfait amour, se correspondant parfaitement l'un à l'autre. Emménager ensemble après seulement quelques mois était devenu une évidence. Ils continuaient à nager en plein bonheur, partageant leur quotidien. Itachi embrassa son compagnon dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille, soutirant à celui-ci un premier gémissement désireux. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sous le t-shirt qu'Utakata portait, redessinant du bout des doigts les abdominaux discrets mais bien présents de son homme. Les mains de celui-ci se refermèrent sur ses bras, essayant de ralentir cette invasion coquine qui lui faisait bien trop d'effet.

Un nouveau gémissement un peu trop concupiscent franchit la barrière de ses lèvres qu'Utakata mordilla. A ce train, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Il était trop, bien trop excité par tout ce qu'Itachi lui faisait. Une main possessive glissa sur son jean, découvrant rapidement à quel point Utakata était réceptif aux caresses et aux baisers qu'il subissait.

\- Et bien… Je t'ai vraiment beaucoup manqué on dirait…

-Ou-oui… Mmh… Ah ! A-attends…

La main d'Utakata se crispa sur celles d'Itachi qui bataillaient déjà avec le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean.

\- Quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… Vu ce que j'ai senti tout à l'heure j'ai bien l'impression qu'on a pas vraiment besoin d'attendre… Si ? murmura Itachi un peu taquin.

Délaissant l'entrejambe de son amant, il saisit son menton et tourna le charmant visage aux joues rougies vers le sien avant de kidnapper ses lèvres.

Leur échange langoureux lui coupa presque le souffle mais Utakata lutta. Il échappa à cette bouche mutine qui lui faisait tant d'effet et tenta d'argumenter.

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on mange d'abord ?

\- Manger ? Oh oui, je vais manger… Mais ce soir, c'est toi que j'ai envie de déguster en premier.

Un mince sourire coquin étira les lèvres d'Itachi qui, sans crier gare, s'empara du t-shirt de son amant dont il le débarrassa d'un geste vif.

Des lèvres diaboliquement tentatrices s'emparèrent de sa gorge, des phalanges mutines prirent possession de son torse jusqu'à venir câliner ses mamelons. Utakata gémit de plus belle. Itachi le connaissait déjà par cœur et savait où se trouvaient tous ses points faibles. Son excitation grandit encore, Itachi câlinant et taquinant tour à tour ses deux traîtres tétons. Sous les assauts aguerris de son partenaire, les deux monts devinrent de plus en plus turgescents et sensibles, soutirant de plus en plus de plaintes sucrées à Utakata qui n'en menait plus bien large.

\- Regarde-toi… Tu ne tiendras jamais tout un repas… Et j'ai terriblement envie de toi.

Tout en susurrant ces mots à l'oreille d'Utakata, Itachi pinça légèrement les deux boutons de chair avant de les faire rouler à nouveau entre ses doigts. Les deux monts délicats avaient toujours été particulièrement sensibles mais l'étaient encore plus depuis que son partenaire se les était fait percés. Une courte barre les traversait à l'horizontale, donnant l'impression que les deux boules qui encadraient chaque téton tenaient presque comme par magie. Itachi n'avait rien contre les piercings, bien au contraire, surtout quand ils lui permettaient de procurer à sa tendre moitié encore plus de plaisir.

Utakata répondit au nouveau baiser de son amant et participa activement cette fois à leur joute langoureuse. Sa main se porta à son jean de plus en plus étroit, devenu presque douloureusement trop petit. Le plaisir et le désir qu'il ressentait avec de plus en plus d'intensité se mélangeaient, noyant son esprit dans des limbes bien trop agréables, si agréables qu'il en oublia la raison de sa tentative de refus un peu plus tôt.

Son amant était bien trop réceptif, ou en tout cas, bien plus que d'habitude... Tout à ses occupations, Itachi se mit cependant à réfléchir, envisageant plusieurs hypothèses. Il s'inquiétait sans doute pour rien et pensait trop, comme à son habitude, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement. Cependant, ses réflexions prirent peu à peu le pas sur l'envie de faire l'amour à son homme, se transformant très vite en tourments probablement versatiles… Mais tout de même… Il relâcha lentement son amant et se détacha de lui à regret. Mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Dis-moi… Il t'est arrivé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

La question impromptue surprit Utakata qui s'écarta légèrement de son homme, cherchant à retrouver contenance, calmer son cœur et son corps qui s'enflammaient déjà beaucoup trop.

\- N-non… pas particulièrement… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ?

Utakata se voulut aussi léger et innocent que possible, priant pour que le rouge à ses joues passe sur le compte de son excitation face aux caresses dont Itachi l'avait si généreusement abreuvé un peu plus tôt. Mais il n'était pas arrivé à le regarder en face quand il avait parlé.

\- Vraiment ? insista Itachi.

A l'instant même où son partenaire ouvrit la bouche, Itachi sut qu'il lui mentait… Il le connaissait bien, un peu trop bien même. Et Itachi n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, loin de là même… Une vague de colère froide le submergea. Utakata lui cachait définitivement quelque chose. Son attitude le trahissait. Serrant les poings, Itachi donna un violent coup dans le mur le plus proche, faisant sursauter sa moitié. Dans ses relations passées, Itachi avait bien trop souffert des secrets et des mensonges et s'était juré de ne plus jamais retomber dans ce genre de travers.

Le regard dur et glacial qui se posa sur lui balaya les derniers effluves de désir et de plaisir qui hantaient encore Utakata. Son instinct lui cria de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir le plus loin possible mais le jeune homme y résista. Même s'il n'en menait pas large, il reprit contenance et fit face à son amant qui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose. Et je refuse de jouer à ce jeu-là, j'en ai trop souffert et tu le sais. Alors tu as dix secondes pour être honnête, sinon tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages. lui lança celui-ci vertement.

Le cœur serré, Itachi fit de son mieux pour museler sa rage et son désespoir. S'il s'écoutait, il étranglerait bien son compagnon et le secouerait comme un prunier pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais, blessé comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent, il ne put que se draper dans la froideur distante de sa dignité hautaine. A sa grande surprise, Utakata se jeta soudain sur lui.

\- Non ! Itachi, attends… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais…

Les mains de son homme l'agrippèrent brusquement, presque à le broyer, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu me caches et qu'on en finisse ! s'emporta Itachi.

Utakata ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais se décida à avouer son forfait, pour le bien de son couple et surtout de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il était sur le point de perdre. Il se sentit soudain tellement stupide.

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu le vois tout de suite… Je… J'avais peur de ta réaction…

\- Que je ne vois pas quoi. Tu veux bien être un petit peu plus limpide ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. s'impatienta Itachi de moins en moins enclin à écouter les explications de son amant et de plus en plus en colère.

\- Je… Je parle de ça...

Itachi écarquilla les yeux, complètement déstabilisé et surpris. Déboutonnant rapidement son jean, Utakata l'avait fait glisser sur ses cuisses, lui dévoilant son entrejambe sans le moindre sous-vêtement. Des mots sortirent soudain de la bouche de son compagnon dans un flot précipité.

\- Je ne pensais pas que… Et puis je suis passé devant cette boutique en faisant les courses… Alors j'ai commencé à y penser… Mais j'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas, que ça fasse trop... Mais je trouvais ça joli. Et… Et au final, je me suis décidé... Je… J'y suis retourné et je l'ai fait…

Mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire… Tu comprends ?

Itachi n'eut pas le loisir d'émettre le moindre son, son compagnon reprenant sa tirade.

\- C'est tout, je te le jure Itachi, il n'y a rien d'autre. Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre pour ça, c'est… c'est ridicule. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me quitter pour ça, si ? une échelle ? Une simple échelle ?

Reprenant enfin son souffle, Utakata se tût, trouvant qu'il s'était assez expliqué comme ça. Il se trouva même plutôt ridicule, là, debout dans leur appartement, son pantalon sur les genoux, torse nu, sa verge à l'air qu'il présentait comme un trophée. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être fier. La peur de perdre Itachi le suffoqua.

S'approchant lentement, tel un rapace fondant sur sa proie, Itachi contempla le secret que son amant avait essayé de lui cacher, l'objet de leur dispute. Il se trouva profondément ridicule de s'être autant inquiété et mis en colère et s'en voulut terriblement. Tombant à genoux aux pieds de son compagnon, il effleura du bout du doigt la verge de celui-ci. Utakata frissonna.

\- C'est… C'est douloureux ? finit-il par demander, son souffle chaud frôlant la chair turgide de sa tendre moitié.

Utakata déglutit, son membre se tendant irrémédiablement entre ses doigts. Itachi était si proche de lui… Là, à genoux à ses pieds, il était si beau et si... si bandant…

\- N-non… Pas vraiment… C'est juste… très… sensible… avoua Utakata.

\- Sensible comment ?

Le doigt d'Itachi courut délicatement le long de l'échelle de piercings qui s'étirait sous la verge de son amant. De la base jusque sous le gland, six barres encadrées de petites boules en acier chirurgical s'alignaient les unes au-dessus des autres, perçant et soulevant la chair, mimant les barreaux d'une véritable échelle.

\- Vraiment… très sensible… murmura Utakata soudain soulagé.

L'orage était passé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un mince sourire pervers étira les lèvres d'Itachi.

\- Ah oui ? Toi alors… Je suis curieux de voir jusqu'à quel point…

Sa main s'enroulant lentement sur le sexe de son partenaire, Itachi se pencha en avant, sa langue explorant délicatement les nouveaux piercings. Tout en gémissant éhontément, une main emprisonnant les longs cheveux sombre de son compagnon, finalement, Utakata se félicita intérieurement de s'être fait faire cette échelle de piercings. Cette frenum ladder promettait de lui procurer beaucoup plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Fin.

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

\- Après Sasu, c'est mon tour, soupira Itachi en jetant un œil sur les PC des deux auteures. Vous êtes en forme !

\- C'est Yzan, accusa Lili sans vergogne. Tu lui manquais tellement !

\- Ben voyons, ronchonna Itachi.

\- Itachi ! s'exclame Yzan en se jetant à son cou.

\- Tu vois, rétorque Lili en sirotant son coca.

\- Et le piercing c'était obligé ? plaide Utakata. Vous m'avez déjà collé un Prince Albert une fois !

\- Tu es tellement plus beau customisé, assure Yzan. Et puis c'est pour le plaisir d'Itachi. Et rien n'est trop bien pour mon Itachi.

\- Voilà ! Tout comme elle a dit, approuve Lili.

\- Je te trouve bien conciliante, soupçonne Utakata.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogne Lili. Je suis juste contente quand elle est heureuse. Et elle est heureuse en vous martyrisant. Point !

\- Ben voyons, ronchonne Utakata pas convaincu.

Pendant ce temps, indifférente à la discussion entre les deux autres, Yzan raye soigneusement une ligne sur une liste.

Jetant un coup d'œil discret par-dessus son épaule, Itachi se met à pâlir à vue d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande Utakata.

\- Elle a fait une liste… Une énorme et longue liste… de piercings et de trucs tordus...

\- Oh ! Tu as raison. Et il n'y a pas grand chose de rayé dessus. marmonne Utakata désemparé.

-Que les Kamis nous viennent en aide, psalmodie Itachi décomposé.

\- Ouais, mais au rythme où elle avance, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop vite, plaide Utakata.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que les lecteurs laissent des reviews, intervient alors Lili. Pour nous encourager à sévir encore et toujours !

Petite note : Un frenum est un piercing situé sur la face antérieure du pénis (en position gynécologique) à travers le frein du prépuce anatomiquement appelé frenum ou frenulum. Une série de frenums parallèles est nommée frenum ladder.


End file.
